lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Channel
Ghost Channel was the 24th episode of Code: LYOKO. It aired on May 20th, 2004, right before the two-episode season finale. Next to Code: Earth and False Start, it is considered to be one of the best episodes of the first season. Plot The episode begins as our heroes are fighting in the Ice Barrier Sector. They are trying to get Aelita to a Tower after an attack not shown in the episode, and are being attacked by numerous Blocks. They defeat them, then return to the past to shut up Odd, who had made a very dry and unhilarious joke. The next few days at school, Jeremie notices that Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are not in any of their classes, neither are they in their rooms. To make matters worse, Jim finds out about Aelita, and takes him to Mr. Delmas's office. The principal asks Jeremie where the others are, he tells them he doesn't know, then takes a break, during which he asks Aelita for help. Aelita tells him she can hack into the school's computer systems just like XANA. Jeremie then takes the principal and Jim to the Boiler Room, where, under Aelita's command, the pipes explode and Jeremie escapes to the Factory. While there, Jeremie and the Princess have a discussion in which she shows him a sound byte she recorded of the parallel world; in it, Ulrich and Odd are doing aerobics with Jim. Jeremie then realizes that XANA has captured them and valiantly says he will rescue his friends, clearly showing his courage. He then says that if he does go into a virtual world, he would much rather do it to find her waiting there for her Prince. Jeremie enters Lyoko to save his friends, but, much to Aelita's disappointment, does not go to her location but to the fake Kadic inside a mega-sized Guardian. XANA, in the form of the virtual Jeremie, is at the computer in his room, and notices that Jeremie (the intelligent warrior) had arrived, and dispatches fake Herb, Nicholas, and Jim to destroy Jeremie, but the blonde hero escapes (at this point, Jim is shown in a zombie version that is later seen in the Season 2 episode Attack of the Zombies). At the fake Factory, he finds that his friends are about to be lured into fake Scanners by XANA, who will then kill them by deletion. Team Lyoko can't decide which Jeremie is the real one, but eventually pick their friend after a long discussion between the two Jeremies. At this, XANA gets enraged and tries to kill all four of them ("You are going to DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!") using his unfathomable psychic powers. Only Aelita's creativity saves the day, when she breaks the Guardian with her beautiful song. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi escape to find out they remember nothing of the ordeal (yet feel great!), but are distracted by a horde of Blocks, whom they gratefully fight. Problems with XANA's Program *Several characters repeat their actions. For example, Mrs. Hertz repeats most of her sentences, Sissi makes the same cocky remark over and over (wearing a yellow shirt, much to Odd's flirtatious surprise), Herb and Nicholas are fighting and then they rewind and do the same thing, and Yumi's parents repeat their actions. *The program is not very well set up to Earth time. When Jeremie's being chased by the fake Jim, Herb, and Nicholas, the scene suddenly changes from afternoon to night. *Things fizzle in and out like broken TV sets. Category:Episodes